Lives of EVO Projects
by Soiche
Summary: Based off Neet92's The Loud Awakening. The Loud Awakening is owned by Neet92. The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon. 2 boys are chosen as projects of Johnathon Tetherby. They become mutants with special powers.
1. Chapter 1

Johnathon Tetherby was in a particularly decent mood, no highs or lows, just even. He was at his office, looking at progress that his most valuable projects were making, the Louds. It had been 2 months since their capture and harmanization with the orbs, and he was delighted at their progress they had made. Of course they had their flaws, but Tetherby and Singed's crew were taking care of those. He was about to do his overall monthly progress check, when he got a call from someone he expected to never have called him again. Texas Pones. Assuming he was just checking on the orbs, Tetherby declined. A few minutes later, Tetherby was turning to his side and his arm bumped a button on his office phone. Pones' voicemail played. "Tetherby... I know youre busy, but if you get this, listen carefully and dont turn it off.", Indeed Tetherby was just reaching for the 'stop' button and now he backed his hand away as he listened. "Tetherby... I found... 2 more. 2 more orbs. They were in a hidden compartment in the tomb where we found the other 10 orbs. I am on my way to drop them off to you. Be ready." Tetherby's mood went from decent, to soaring as he listened to Pones. He told hus secratary to send for his prospect hunter and Dr. Singed. A little while later they came in and took a seat. Now they all waited for Pones to arrive.

 **1st chapter, just some simple stuff. Next chapters soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Pones arrived around 20 minutes after Singed and the prospect hunter did, suprisingly fast for the amount of miles he had to travel. "Geez Pones what did you fly in to get here?", questioned Tetherby. "Well you know how we rich people are.", Pones said, which caused the 2 men to chuckle. "Not to be rude, but I have 10 supernatural agents I need to take care of so can we get to point?", Singed asked. "Yes yes yes, my bad.", Tetherby said. Pones started talking. "I have found 2 orbs and I'm dropping them off to you. Got to keep it short and simple." That was one aspect that Tetherby and Pones disagreed on, Pones wanted everything shirt, while Tetherby wanted everything planned and done to perfection no matter hiw long it took. But they put that to the side. Pones said his goodbyes, gave the orbs in a breifcase to Tetherby, and left. Tetherby then turned to his head scientist. "Singed, I want everything prepared for the harmanization process by tomorrow morning, you are dismissed.", Singed left and Tetherby turned to his prospect hunter. Tell me available prospects for the orbs, preferrably 2 boys, after all this is the next generation and you cant make babies with brother and sisters." "Ok..., I was going to say Rita and Lynn Loud. Not Ronalda Santiago and Lily Loud. What about Roberto Samtiago and Clyde McBried?", the prospect hunter said. "No, nothing related to the Louds, think bigger, you have time.", Tetherby said. "Hmmmm, what about the Washington boys, those boys that teased you about your stature?", the prospect hunter asked. "Perfect! now get them.", Tetherby said. The prospect hunter smirked under his mask and said," time for the fun part of my job.". Then he left. That left Tetherby alone with the 2 orbs. He held them in his hands. An orange and black one, and a black and red one."Well, wonder what suprises you guys are going to bring to the table.", with that he puts them back in their briefcase and does his monthly progress checks.

 **For those who dont know, the Washington brothers are me and my brother. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_1 month ago_

2 boys were walking home from the arcade, chatting about the games they played and how much fun they had.

"That was awesome what you did at Space Invaders!", 12 year old Nicolas said.

"I know, it is me we are talking about, that was normal.", 9 year old Jacob jokingly gloated.

"Oh please, I kicked your butt in Mario Kart, mister 4th place.", Nicolas said.

"Yeah let's not talk about that.", Jacob said.

They laughed while passing by Mr. Tetherby. "What's so funny?", He asked, assuming they were laughong at him. "Nothing.", Jacob replied. "Tell me.", Tetherby insisted. Now in Jacob's face. "What I'll tell you is that you are in dire need of a gym membership, all though there's a fat chance of that!", Nicolas joked as he towered over Tetherby. Tetherby was around 5 feet. Nicolas was a foot taller. Then Jacob and Micolas walked away while Nicolas said, "It was nice to meat you!", Tetherby growled as the boys walked away. "I'll get them", he muttered before he started walking to T.W.D.D.

Now

This time, Nicolas and Jacob were walking home frim hanging out at a friends' house. Suprisingly even with Nicolas being 3 years older, they could share friends, such as Clyde McBried, who they just played video games with. The experience wasnt as lively as usual though, 6 weeks ago his friend Lincoln had gone missing, after that went most of his family. Police hadnt been able to find anything to their confusion. The case was still going, luckily the police werent keen on giving up.

When they had heard this news, they tried cheering Clyde up with video games but that didnt work, they were now brainstorming hard for ways to cheer him up as they walked home.

In the shadows, 5 masked men moved silently and stealthily, the leader had grey eyes and was signaling for the men to move to their positions. He gave the signal to start the operation.

2 masked men stepped out from behind bushes and Nicolas and Jacob bumped into them. Realizing they were in a bad situation, Nicolas turned his mouth switch on. "Hey, what's up guys, the criminal costume convention is that way.", he said pointing to the side. The men didnt move. "Not going there? Oh, I kniw you guys, you work at IHOP". One if the men said, "this one's gotta mouth on him." Nicolas said, "Dint we all, I do, you do based on you just speaking, he does", gesturing to Jacob who was frozen in fear. "I think we all have mouths, unless you are severly deformed, then you are gonna need some serious help.", Nicolas continued. "Shut up!", one of the thugs yelled. In a C-3PO voice, Nicolas responded. "I am sorry, but I cannot do that, but I can shut down.", Nicolas proceeded to slowly, in robotic motions, lay diwn on the ground. The thugs didnt notice his hand go to a pieces of rock on the sidewalk. "What the frik did I just watch?", asked a thug. "I have no idea", said the other one. "I have an idea, but it'll rock you.", Nicolas said. The 2 thugs looked down at him and he chucked 2 chunks of rock at their heads, then took off without looking back.

He had gone about 23 feet when he was grabbed by a strong, tall man. The man's cold grey eyes stared at his dark brown, almost black ones. "Trying to run away **Nicolas**?", the man asked. Nicolas got frightened. How did this man kniw his name? He kicked the man in the stomach and took off again. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was a sharp pain on the center of his back. The man then shot a still frozen Jacob and he dropped to the ground. "You 4 carry them to the truck, I'll report to Tetherby.", he said to the 2 men who had stood in front of Nicolas and Jacob who were bleeding from their heads and the 2 men behind that were going to be the last line of defense. He then called Tetherby. "Tetherby... Yes it's me... yep, we got 'em... alright were coming". "Let's go!", he yelled as the 4 men carried the 2 boys to the back of their pick-up truck, where they put them in, got in, and drove to T.W.D.D.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob woke up in a completely white room that could probably house 50 people, yet there were only 2. Oddly, it looked as if people had been there before them. 'Probably just my imagination', Jacob thought.

Nicolas woke up a little while later, as usual he always sleeps in. He woke up groggily, but quickly regained his senses after realizing he wasnt safely in his bed at his home. He too noticed that the room looked used already, specks of dirt and dust riddled the white floor and fingerprints were there too if you looked closely enough. Just when they were getting bored, a hologram of Johnathon Tetherby appeared.

"Oh what's up meat man, did you get that gym membership yet?", Nicolas smugly asked, but if anyone could be smug, it was Tetherby. "Call me Tetherby, abd no I havent, I have been doing things much more useful with my life, and youre going to take part in them.", Tetherby cooly said. "You have a life?", Jacob asked. Tetherby rolled his eyes at this. "Of course I do you incompotent child, I-" "Sir, I believe he was toying with you.", someone from the background said. "Oh, well I dont care.", Tetherby lied. "Now time for me to tell you what will happen to you." Nicolas and Jacob prepared for a big speech as Tetherby blabbered on.

 _Meanwhile_

Lincoln often got lonely and bored in his cell, there wasnt anything to do, and no one to do anything with, although it was better than being tested and experimented on by Singed and his crew. "Aye to that, at least Singed and his mad scientists arent experimenting on me right now.", Lincoln says to himself. Then Lincoln's cell door slides open and a guard says, "Follow me, no questions asked." "Oh the irony", Lincoln mumbles to himself. He is then slapped across the face. "No talking!", the guard sternly said. Lincoln shook with anger and a small dagger appeared in his right hand where the guard couldnt see it. But, Lincoln decided against it. Things wouldve only gotten worse from there. Reluctantly, he followed as the dagger disappeared from his hand.

Lincoln was lead through through white, futuristic hallways to a small room, much like a hunting blind, there he was seated and looked at a screen that showed Tetherby in a comfortable looking chair sitting calmly, but seemingly anxious and joyous as he was tapping his foot and sitting on the edge of his chair. But he still was calm. The boy recognized this place as the large arena like area that they had been harmonized in, the Main Research Center. 'What be the point of this?', Lincoln thought. Suddenly 2 boys were led into the camera's view by guards. They were both dressed in white T-shirts and white sweatpants. The younger one cried while the older one sneered at Tetherby who Lincoln now noticed was sitting next to a tray with 2 baseball-sized orbs.

Lincoln let those 4 words replay in his mind '2 baseball-sized orbs', he now knew why he was here, just to watch 2 boys suffer as he and his sisters did. A tear fell out if his left eye, for even though he didnt know these boys, they didnt deserve this, noone did but Tetherby and his crew. Singed now said, "Bring up the older one, front and center."

The older boy was brought up, standing in front of Tetherby. Lincoln looked to the tray and indeed saw an orb glowing brighter than before. Lincoln then watched in horror as the orb began to glow brighter and brighter while floating towards the boy, who now was grabbing his head in what seemed like painful agony. the orb by now was practically a ball of red energy and light and it got closer to the boy as he writhed in pain. Lincoon looked at Tetherby who had a giant smile on his face as he watched intensely. The orb was inches away from the boys forehead, what Lincoln had guessed was the orb's destination. Then the orb started phasing through the boys forehead. While the orb phased through his forehead, the boy started changing.

He was growing alot taller. His skin changed from skin to scales. his scales went from being brown, to being literally black. He had grown claws for finger and toenails. He grew a tail. His teeth sharpened.

By the time the orb had comepletely phased through his head, the boy had finished changing and layed unconcious.

"Good great!", praised Tetherby. "Take him to sector Sigma, then proceed with the other boy.", commanded Tetherby.

Guards dragged the older boy away, as Jacob was brought up cowering in front of Tetherby, for he just saw what had happened to his older brother and he was terrified.

The other orb started glowing brightly and Lincoln watched as the young boy grabbed his hand with his other hand, then gritted his teeth, he looked like he was in serious pain. The orb began to split itself into three parts, the one on top being the biggest. Then the pieces glowed brighter and floated towards the boy until they were orange balls of glowing energy. The energy then phased through the boy's hands and forehead as he too started to change.

He grew taller. His skin grew orange and black feathers. His arms turned into wings with hands. His feet turned to bird feet. His finger and toenails were talons now. He grew a small tail.

Once all this changing was finished, he was passed out on the floor.

"Take him to Sector Epilson", commanded a giddy Tetherby. "I cant believe all 12 of these projects are going so well!"

Then the screen turned off. "Alright kid, follow me", the guard said. Lincoln was still kind of traumatized by seeing those events unfold. So he followed the guard in a daze.

He was led to a room where a dentist type chair was, and it had a headband-like device hanging over it. "Kid. I am going to wipe your memory of those events, Tetherby's orders.", the guard said. "Now sit down and lay back if you want this to be painless."

Lincoln was utterly confused. Why show him that if they were going to erase it from his mind anyways?

Lincoln's sisters were thinking that too, for they had seen the events unfold too from their seperate rooms and were now about to have their memories wiped of those events too.

Lisa had decided that these events were too important and rigged the device before it could be put on her, then she had to use her best tricks she had to convince the guard that the machine was working. She fooled him. She was glad that she was able to save this important bit of information, for important it was. 'Tetherby brought in 2 more boys. Intresting. I inference that we wint be able to see them like my family and I dont see each other. But this is still important.', she thought.

The siblings were brought back to their cells and now all 12 projects were in their cells. But this story is about the 2 newcomers, so that's who we will focus on. In the next chapter.

 **I am very sorry for the lack of action, action will be in the story I promise. But you gotta have the story. Next chapter will focus on Nicolas and Jacob more. Adios!**


	5. Jacob's powers

Jacob woke up in a bed, a bed that wasnt his, he soon realized as he began to wake up comepletely. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was covered in black and orange feathers. He sighed. He had hoped that the events that had happened were a nightmare, unfortunately that wasnt true. He looked around his "room" and saw that he was in a tall glass cylinder that ended in a dome at the top. He looked put of the glass dome and saw scientists at work at their lab stations, looe there wasnt a 9 year old kid that looked like a bird right next to them. Then he heard a voice from behind him, "I see your awake. It is now time to consduct your first expirement. he saw Singed outside of the dome when he turned around. He didnt want to be expiremented on, but it looked like he didnt have a choice.

He followed the doctor to a room that had slits in the walls. The doctor lead Jacob to the middle of the room and left. Then Jacob heard a scientist over a speaker, "Initiate sequence." Then a whirring sound filled the room, it seemed to be coming from the slits in the walls. Jacob then heard Singed over the intercom, "Alright Jacob, here's youre objective: dodge." Then a silver disk with sharp ends flew just past his neck.

Jacob kept on dodging the silver disks to hus suprise, but he knew that he wouldnt be able to keep it up much longer. Then a flurry of disks cane at his feet. He jumped but the disks didnt stop coming, he thought it would be his end.

Then, Jacob realized he hadnt landed. That was weird because he had been in the air for 2 seconds. He looked down and saw his feet were still hovering above the still coming disks. "What the?", he asked. Then he realized it. He instinctively had started flying without even knowing.

'This is so cool!', Jacob exclaimed in his mind as he flew around, dodging disks. Then he saw a disk coming at his face. He crossed his arms like an X on front if him, and didnt feel a thing. After about 5 seconds he opened his eyes, and saw a shield of orange translucent energy protecting him. "What?", he asked himself.

"Intresting, he has inherited from his mutation the power of super speed mentally, and flight, although he isnt as fast as say, R.O.C., that ability is useful. And from the orb, he has the power to create energy products with his hands and mind. Very intresting.", Singed said thoughtfully. He jotted that down, he could tell Tetherby would be pleased by this boys' results.


	6. Chapter 6

Singed watched from the operation room as the boy called Jacob, who hadnt been codenamed yet swatted disks away wih an energy Louisville Slugger in his right hand, and an energy over-sized fly swatter on the left. Because of his heightened reflexes, he precisely swatted the disks right back into their slots, effectively destroying the disk-shooting mechanisms. Then the slugger and flyswatyer dissappeared as he landed on the ground in a forcefield, panting slightly. He had destroyed all the shooters.

Simged exited the operation room and walked into the room Jacob was in. He led the boy back to his cell, the boy was still in his forcefield, distrusting this place and it's occupants. When Jacob stepped into his dome, the forcefield disappeared.

'Heh, looks like he already trusts this place. The little ones are always so gullible. But, the older ones...', Singed thought.

 _A little later_

Singed sent the results to Tetherby. Then he headed to the older ones' room. When he was within sigut range, he saw the older one standing in the middle of his glass dome back to Singed, arms crossed. When Singed started talking, the boy still didnt acknowledge him. "I see you have woken up, well then, it is time for your first expirement." After seeing him make no signs of even hearing Singed, the head scientist cokmanded, "Bring in guards to usher him out. He looks like he will be another D.A.W.N. and D.U.S.K.". Guards came and entered the boys' cell. Expecting a violent episode, Singed called up more guards to be ready. But to his suprise, the boy allowed the guards to drag him out of his cell abd the other guards watched as Nicolas was dragged by his arms to a white room with no noticeable features but the door he came in and a garage-door looking thing on one of the walls. The guards dragged him to the middle of the floor and released him. Nicolas fell on the ground, picked himself up, and just stood there, his hands to his sides. The guards and Singed left. Singed walked to the operation room. When he got there he made sure everyone was situated, then he commanded, "Release the level 1's!"

Nicolas stood in the middle of the room, getting ready for what was going to come next. Wih his enhanced senses, he picked up Singed saying, "Relaase the level 1's!"

Nicolas didnt know what a level 1 was, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon.

Sure enough, the garage door thing opened up to reveal silver robots with red eyes. 10 iof them. They approached him not in any specific order or fashion, and he let them.

Once they were close enough, the boy disappeared. Yes, he had gained control of his powers while in his room.

Singed realized this and realized that now the Level 1's stood no chance against the boy.

The robots looked around for there prey, but if they had brains theu would have known... they were the prey.

One robot went down, and a visible fist-shapedndent was planted in it's skull. Then 2 more were smashed into each other.. At this point the 7 robots left were huddled up together. Which Nicolas was fine with, all the easier for him. 2 of the robots were lifted up and then their necks smashed in from an unseen force, then they were dropped to the ground. Then one was blown back with an indebt in its torso abd it crashed into a robit behind it. Then Then those 2 crashed into anither robot. The 2 last robots then had their heads severed from their necks as Nicolas appeared behind them.

"Impressive! Send out the level 2's", Singed commanded.

Nicolas turned to the garage door, ready for more.

When nothing happened, Nocolas decided to peek inside the garage door thing. He turned his scales white to blend in with the room and he alligator-crawled on the wall to the garage-door thing and peeked inside.

A red laser blast almost shot him in the face as his body turned red in fright before going back white. Then 10 Robots that looked like Super Battle Droids from Star Wars came out. "Shoot", Nicolas muttered to himself. This was going to he a long night.

 **There you have it! First action sequences. In the reviews siggest names for Nicolas and Jacob, I'm coming up blank with codenames for them. Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nicolas Washington had just finished fighting off 10 robots effortlessly, yet this new batch looked more dealy and lethal than the ones before.

Nicolas was dodging laser blasts to and fro and he decided that he wasnt gling to go invisible this time. He liked a challenge.

He dashed towards the 2 robots next to him, flipped over them, and stabbed them with his claws, with his claws still in them, he used them as shields as he charged through some of the robots which disabled 3 of them, already their numbers had been cut in half. Nicolas jumped high and landed a 3-punch combo to the head of a nearby robot before throwing it into a robot shooting at him form nearby. 3 left. Then, with alot of power, Nicolas charged at the nearest robot and punched it in it's gut area. His arm stuck through and was visible from the other side. Yet, with the robot still on his arm, he charged at the next nearest robot. He punctured it as well and now had 2 dead robots on his arm. He charged at the last one and punctured it with his hand. He now had a robit shish-kabob on his arm. Using his orb power, he enlarged his arm, making a bigger hole before returning it back normal. Now that the robots had bigger holes in them, they slid easily off his arm.

"Hmmm, malleability and elasticity? No, not mystical and elemental enough to be an orb power, I wonder what it is?", Singed said. "Never mind that, dispatch the last batch, the Level 3's." The scientists were hesitant about that in their minds, for they knew how deadly Level 3's were. But they didnt dare defy Singed, so they sent out the Level 3's.

Nicolas heard Singed say it was the last batch, and he said queitly to himself," Just one more fight.". However, that comment was heard loud and clear in the operation room. "He heard us!", A scientist exclaimed. 'Why yes I did you little motherf-', Nicols wasnt able to finish that thought as he was kicked in the face. He fell on the ground and quickly got back up to see more lethal looking droids surrond him in a circle. 'So they got fightung skills, strategy, and weapons? Not a problem.', he thought. He blocked a kick from one of the robots and ducked under a swung sword. He did a bicycle kick that knocked the sword out of that robots hand and he slashed that robot acriss the chest. Then he threw the sword at another's face before dashing to anither robot, cracking it's neck, throwing it's body into another robot, then smashing a stomp into that robot's face. "He just took down 4 Level 3's like it was nothing!", exclaimed a scientist. "Relax, there's still 6 left." Nicolas pubched a robot, then kicked it into a wall, before he slashed it across the chest with his claws. "5", Singed said. Nicolas didnt notice that the other 5 had gathered into a group while he was assaulting that single droid, so when he turned around ready for more, he wasnt ready ti he dogpiled on top of by 5 robots. However, although this did suprise him, he calmly reacted and...

"What the?", Singed asked bewildered. "What did he just do?". Everyone else in the room was flabbergasted as well, for Nicolas had made all 5 robots dissappear.

 _Later_

Singed was in his office, still bewildered by what had happened. But he knew that he and his team were going to figure it out sooner or later. Knowing that, he regained his usual posture and attitude and walked out to continue his work.


	8. Monthly report

1 _month later_

By now, the Louds were accustimed to their circumstances and the Washington's were getting there.

The Louds and the Washingtons all had full control over their powers, yet they were far away from mastering them.

Their lives had been brutal and heartless and none of the EVO projects had seen each other since Lincoln and Lucy's encounter with the steamgolem and Baron 2 months ago.

It was the day if their monthly progress reports and ever since he'd been getting them, Tetherby had been pleased. (Besides that first monthly report with D.A.W.N. and D.U.S.K.)

Singed came in through Tetherby's office double doors with a small briefcase that contained the 12 EVO Projects files and progress. Singed sat down and Tetherby said, "Ok doctor I assume that you are here to discuss our guests?" Doctor Singed nodded and handed a file to Tetherby.

"The Omega project, Lori Loud, codenamed: D.R.A.K.E. she has magical abilities that seem to originate from the runes on her. The runes' source is still unknown. Last month she was able to lift 7 18-wheelers. Now she could lift a building half this size with her magic, and her magic's more mystical aspects have yet to have their limits recorded. Also she is durable enough to withstand an elevator full of guards falling on her from the top floor to the bottom. Her progress is very much improved."

"The Gamma project, Leni Loud, codenamed: A.B.Y.S.S.A.L. she can control and breath under water. As you know, she can morph her feet into flippers and vice-versa. She has been the least resistent to our staff and I so she suffers less and we get better results. It's a win-win. Anyways, last month I said that she could form a rainstorm, now she could from her bed, summon waters to drown this whole building. She also traverses faster in the water than on land. Her progress is improved."

"The Beta project, Luna Loud, codenamed: R.A.I.J.U. she can control or turn into electricity. Last month, she could create a thunderstorm, now she could plunge the whole building into having no electricity, that would drain her though so I would say she could easily take away one floor's electrcity. Her progress is improved."

"The Kappa project, Luan Loud, codenamed: R.O.C. she can control wind currents and fly at now a record of 7,200 mph. Last month she could blow this building over, now she could create a tornado."

"The Zeta project, Lynn Loud Jr., codenamed: B.L.A.Z.E. she can control and create fire. Calling her a pyro would be mightily shaming her for she is much more spectacular. Last month I said she could burn down Royal Woods, now she could burn down Detroit, ecspecially with her flaming attitude, her results have reached nothing short of spectacular at the price of only a few scientists. Her progress is drastically improved."

"The Sigma project, Nicolas Washington, codenamed: R.E.A.L.T.O.R. as this is your first monthly report of him, I have to tell you all aspects of his change. Most if his body is covered in black scales that though nowhere nearly as durable as D.R.A.K.E.'s., are an improvement to his skin. His height has also changed, before he stood at around 6', now he stands at 7'3". His strength, Speed, agility, stealth, and senses have also drastically changed as well. He has razor- sharp claws that can cut through tungsten. He can also change his scale colors from their original white as well as turning invisible. He can walk on surfaces such as roofs and walls. But the findings most intresting are his powers. Nicolas, has seemed to have the power to control... reality itself. He can add, delete, and change whatever he wants."

"The Alpha project, Lincoln Loud, codenamed: D.A.W.N. he has the ability to create weapons from the midevial times such as shields, swords, and axes. He can also teleport and has enhanced agility, durability, and senses. Last month, he could prbably battle and hold off 12 knights from King Arthur's age, now he could probably hold off 33. His progress has improved drastically."

"I guess putting them against Baron and the steamgolem did work.", Tetherby said. "Yes, it did.", Singed replied before continuing.

"The Epilson project, Jacob Washington, codenamed: P.R.O.D.U.C.E.R. since this is your first monthly report of him, I will tell you all the details of his harmanization. Most of his upper body is covered in orange and black feathers. His height has also changed. Before the harmanization, he stood at around 5', now he stands at 6'3", still a foot shorter than his brother. His strength, Speed, mental speed, and senses are heightened. He has sharp talons on his hands and feet that could cut through titanium. He developed flight from his harmanization, and though nowhere near as fast as R.O.C., it is still a formidable asset at a record of 1243 mph. His powers are much like his brothers', yet much different. He has the ability to create orange energy products from his hands, usually a weapon, but he has been seen sitting in an energy chair in his room."

"The Delta project, Lucy Loud, codenamed D.U.S.K. she has one of the most unique powers of all of the EVO Projects, her powers are based off of darkness itself. She has partial-immortality, can ejaculate black mist from her body, control shadows, amd more. She could plunge the whole building into darkness if she wanted."

"The Theta project, Lana Loud, codenamed T.E.R.R,A. she can control earth. She could make a landslide out of nowhere that could pummel this building, which is an improvement to her last month's creating a giant spire of earth and splitting this building in half. Her progress is improved."

"The Iota project, Lola Loud, codenamed C.R.Y.O. she can control ice, last month she could gradually freeze the building. Now she could immediatly do it. Her progress has drastically improved."

"The Lambda project, Lisa Loud, codenamed D.E.U.S.-E.X. she can become any device she wants and that is a deadly combo with her improvised brain. Her progress is improved."

"Impressive doctor, I am very pleased with the efforts that have obviously been put in by you and your crew, I cant wait until next month. You are dismissed doctor."

With that, the dcotor left, leaving a giddy Tetherby re-reading the files.

But we allkniw good times dont last forever, and neither do bad times. The Louds, Washingtons, and Tetherby are going to learn that, but not soon enough.

 **Next chapter is a big time skip. 1 year. It isnt my fault, I am just following along with Neet92. Also read The Loud Awakening if you havent already, this will all make more sense then. Adios!**


	9. Partial freedom

1 _year later_

 **Warning:**

 **Confirmation will cause all EVO Program cells to be unlocked.**

 **Do you still wish to proceed?**

 **Yes/No**

"Alright...", A 23 year old female scientist named Faye Li began as she took a shaking breath, "this is it."

Just as her hand grasped the mouse, another hand landed gently on top of hers. She looked up to see a male scientist called Zed Carmine look at her with eyes full of love and support.

"Faye, are you absolutely sure about this? We do this, and there's no going back, a manner of heck will break loose."

For a moment, the young redhead shifted her eyes to the floor, almost seemingly having second thoughts. What if Zed's right? What if things did go wrong? What if the kids were so badly treated that they dont want to escape, even if the offer was right in frint of their face? Were they now mindless killing machines that will destroy any living thing presented to them? Will-

Faye shook her head to rid herself of hesitation and worry taking a deep breath before returning Zed's look with her own resolved look.

"Those kids... deserve both freedom and justice. What happens next may bring joy and hope. It may bring fear and horror. I hinestly dont know... But what I do know is this: Tetherby and anyone else that contributed to their prolonged suffering, _they had it coming._ "

Zed gazed in Faye's eyes for a few more seconds before, with a smirk and a nod, moved the mouse to hover over the **yes** option.

Then, as one...

 **'Click'**

 _Lori Loud's_ cell

Lori heard the familiar noises of her door opening and she turned around to face her door, expecting to see Singed, a guard, or at least a scientist. Instead, ti her suprise, noone stood at the doorway.

"Literally, what the heck?", Lori questioned, before she crept out of her cell, ready for some monster to cone attack her or arrows shooting at her.

Suprisingly nothing of the sort happened as Lori crept doen the hall, until...

 _hisssssssss..._

Lori looked around for the source of the noise, and bumped into something scaly.

The thing jumped out of it's skin (figuratively) when it made contact with her and it just, disappeared.

"Weird", Lori said, her guard even higher.

Little did she know, the thing was following her.

'What was that?', Nicolas thought as, invisible, he used his hands to traverse on the ceiling, following the thing. It seemed to be a girl, much older than him, and she looked like a blue dragon. Then Nicolas' heart almost stopped in realization.

"Are- are there more people here than us?", he whispered to himself. Suddenly he and the dragon lady heard, "Follow the light!", and light appeared.

"Lincoln?", Lori asked. "No way!", she then ran towards the light.

"Thanks for the invitation, Lincoln.", Nicolas whispered as he too followed the light.

 _5 minutes later_

The Louds were in a group hug and Nicolas was watching from the ceiling, no longer invisible, but camoflauge, half-hoping someone would notice him, but half-hoping the opposite. Well, he was noticed.

As he watched the Louds group hug, he was suddenly pulled to the next hallway over.

Nicolas raised a fist, before he tealized who his capturer was.

"Jacob?", Nicolas asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Look we need to find a way out of here.", Jacob said.

"Oh really Sherlock? Thanks for noticing, only took you a year to figure that out.", Nicolas said sarcastically. "But I suggest we follow them.", Nicolas said, referring to the Louds.

"Ok, we'll do that.", Jacob said.

"You stay here, I'll go camo and tell you when to come out", Nicolas said.

"Alright.", Jacob replied.

Nicolas went back to the Louds and saw that they had finished hugging. "Finally.", Nicolas mumbled. They were now having a conversation about, elevators?

"Because I may have just found us some elevators.", the shortest one said.

"You found elevators? Awesome, that means we can get out of here!", a red one with flames on her tail said.

'Huh, she's cute.', Nicolas thought. 'Focus man!', he reminded himself.

"I strongly doubt it's that simple. Lisa, what else do you see?", The dragon one asked.

'Short one Lisa, boy is Lincoln, 2 down 8 to go.', Nicolas thought.

"You are correct to be weary eldest sibling, as I see 3 seperate elvators making their way down as we speak.", Lisa said.

"Do you see what's inside of them?"

"Soilders. 30 in total.", Lisa replied.

All of the siblings including Jacob and Nicolas turned more serious hearing those words. The battle was about to begin.

" **and theyre armed.",** Lisa finished.

"Well then it's clear what we have to do team.", Lori said determindly, " We have to stand for ourselves, and fight!"

"Yes, we know, was all the dramatic stuff really needed though?", Lucy asked.

"Lucy, this is a life or death situation, yes it was needed.", Lori responded. "Ok, we are going to set up an ambush. In the right hallway, Lana, Leni, and Lincoln. Lincoln you are the leader. In the middle hallway, Lisa, Lola, myself, and Luan. I of course am the leader. In the left hallway, Lucy, Luna, and Lynn. Luna is the leader. Everyone stay out of sight until your team leader tells you otherwise. Until then, best of luck.", Lori said as everyone got in their groups.

"Ok Jacob, you get in the right hallway group, I get in the left hallway group. Dont die."

"Thanks?", Jacob said as he flew off.

Nicolas then turned invisible and ran to his group.

"Wait!", yelled Lori. He siblings stopped. Do not use your powers to a full extent unless absolutely needed. We dont want to take the building down with us in it. And Luna, drain this floor of energy, we're doing this in the dark."

"You got it dude.", Luna said as she went to a wall, punched her hand through, and a few seconds later the floor went dark.

"Ok team. It's time. Dont die.", Lori said,

Then the team's split up and went to their assigned hallways, and waited.

 **Battle's bout to begin with Jacob and Nicolas sneaking in, knocking soilders over like tin (can) they do it before getting their faces smashed in. Bars!**


	10. Battle

"Night goggles on boys. We're doing this in the dark. Once you're set, I want 5 teams of 6. Team Alpha and Bravo you'll check the left hallways. Charlie and Delta, you'll take the right. I'll lead Echo up the middle. Let's get this done gentlemen!"

Lola, Lana, Nicolas, and Luna heard this with their heightened hearing and the 3 Louds reported this to their team.

 _In the middle hallway_

"Hiw come we only get one teamagainst us, we are the biggest team!", Lola whined. "Well that decreses our chances of death.", Lisa pointed out. "Hmmm... good point,", Lola replied.

"Ok, I see that there are only 5 people in the group in the hallway, which means that there is one more person, probably strategically hunting us down. You 3's job is to hunt that person down and eliminate him. I'll take the main group. Luan, you lead the team.", Lori said.

"They will be lead like a pencil on paper ma'am!", Luan joked. The ither 3 groaned and Lori said, "Just go please." The 3 left and Lori hopped down from her spot on the roof. They had been hiding for 10 minutes now, battle was due.

 _In the right hallway_

"Alright, we've got 2 teams headed our way. The plan is for me to kill one of the teams and then stand in the middle of the hallway, then when the other team arrives, we all get them. Understand?", Lincoln said. Lana and Leni nodded.

Lincoln saw one of the teams come around a corner, and stealthily approached them.

 _In the left hallway_

"Alright dudes, wait for the first sounds of battle till we strike.", Luna said. Lucy nodded, but Lynn said, "But I want to strike now!"

Lucy said, "So youre the pitcher?"

Although Lynn isnt the brightest Loud generally, her knowledge of sports was extraordinary. She smirked and said, "Yep. And those losers are the batters."

"To be honest, I want to attack now too. But I just dont want to mess anything up. I dont think I am leader material.", Luna said.

"Sheesh, I thought you could leave it to Lucy to turn an exciting situation into a depressing one.", Lynn said trying to lift the mood.

"That isnt an insult, thats more like a compliment.", Lucy said.

"I wasnt trying to insult you.", Lynn replied.

"Oh", Lucy responded.

Then a male scream was heard. And not Jacob, Lincoln, or Nicolas'.

"It's time.", Luna said, her eyes sparking with electricity.

 _In the middle hallway_

Lisa, Lola, and Luan looked for the lone soilder with Lola leading the way listening carefully for footsteps. She had heard a few, and she followed the sounds.

Lola looked around a corner and saw a soilder headed for them. She quickly whipped her head back and started breathing heavily.

"You found him?", Luan asked. Lola nodded and said, "I cant believe we are about to do this, my hair might get messed up!"

Luan and Lisa looked at her with deadpanned looks. "I'm kidding, let's go.", Lola said although she had meant it.

They turned around the corner and suprised the soilder. He jumped in fright, then fubled with getting his tranq rifle up and ready.

Lisa punched him witha metal hand before Lola shot ice balls at him, causing him disarray before Luan formed a miniature tornado that picked him up and spun him around.

"May we have the honors?", Lisa said referring to her and Lola. Luan nodded and watched as Lisa fired a stun dart spinning soilder and he was knocked out. Then Lola shot an ice blast at him and the tornado causing him to be frozen in a block of ice while spinning. "I think he's down for the count.", Lola said. "And I didnt mess up my hair!"

"Alright, let's go get Lori.", Luan said. "Lisa, lead the way!"

 _In the right hallway_

Lincoln sliced a soilder with a scythe before throwing it at another soilder and the blade impaled him in the head. Lincoln formed a spear and stabbed 2 soilders who were standing in a single file line to Lincoln's advantage. He then formed a poleaxe and teleported behind the last 2 soilders and decapitated them. "Done and done.", he said. Then a walkie-talkoe from one of the soilders went off.

" **All teams, check in,", the voice of Captain Davidson said over the walkie talkie.**

 **"Alpha team all here and accounted for."**

 **"Bravo team, same here"**

" **Charlie team, ditto."**

There was a silence as the other teams waited for team Delta to respond, however no answer came.

 **"Delta team, check in."**

 **"Team Delta to you read me?"**

Silence

 **"Oh for fuck's sake, Charlie go over to Delta and find up what the heck is up with their comms!", growled Davison.**

Lincoln quickly nodded to his team before facing the direction of the incoming sounds.

"Roger that heading over to- whoa hold on a sec. Sir I... I think we found one of them.", said Charlie's leader.

 **"You think? Describe,", barked Davidson.**

"It's a boy. White hair, 12 years old from the looks of it. And... wait... what the heck is he holding a poleaxe!?", Charlie's leader exclaimed.

 **"That's project D.A.W.N., take him down!", Davidson shouted.**

 **"** Shit where did he go? The kid was right GAACCK!", Charlie's leader said as he was stabbed from behind. Then water pushed 2 soldiers into a wall and the impact made them crack their heads and die, spires of earth impaled 2 more, and just as Lincoln wasn't lookong and about to get tranquilized, a big, orange fist punched the guard into a wall and he cracked his neck and died. Lana saw thos and was severely puzzled, but decided to let it slide.

"That's all of them.", Lincoln said, sirveying the 12 dead bodoes strewn across the floor. "Come on, we need to regroup with the others.", and his 3 other members of his team followed him.

 _In the left hallway_

The 12 soilders had appeared at once, meaning it was a 4 against 12 battle, although the Loids thought it was a 3 against 12.

The Louds hopped put of their hiding spots and started attacking at once,

Lucy had grown spikes out of her back and impaled everyone that got near her, a total of 4 people. Luna had created a lightning storm over her head and it was striking nearby soilders. Only a total of 3, she felt weaker. 'Probably my breakdown from before, man I gotta stop doing that,', Luna thought.

Lynn was blasting fire everywhere but where her siblings were (miraculously not hitting Nicolas either) she burned down 2 soilders but injured more.

Nicolas was dodging soilders and Louds, while attacking soilders. He was invisible and flipped around slashing soilders in the head with his claws. 3 in total.

"That does it mates.", Luna said looking at the fallen 12 soilders but noticing something weird. "Lynn, I thought you used your fire?", Luna questioned.

"I did", Lynn said.

"Well then... what are these?", Luna asked while pointing towards claw marks in a soilders' head. "I dont know... what the frik?", Lynn said bewildered.

"It wasnt me either.", Lucy said scaring Lynn and Luna. "Weird", she finished.

"Shoot..", Nicolas muttered under his breath, but with her heightened hearing, Luna heard it.

"Guys... we arent alone. I just heard someone say 'shoot'.", Luna said.

They formed a circle and activated their powers while looking for the mustery person. "Wait a second. It helped us why are we attacking it?", Lynn asked.

"Correct assumption my red friend. I am here to help, not hurt. I am the source of the claw marks. I am like you, your dragon sister bumped into me earlier. I will show muself and tell you who I am, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"We promise", the siblings said in unison as they powered down.

Nicolas turned uninvisible and hopped down from his spot on the roof. "Hello, my name is Nicolas, nice to meet you."

 **10 chapters already. This is my checkpoint to stop and work on my other stories, specifically The A-Alliance. I wont update thos story till I have 10 chaoters on that story. Until then!**


End file.
